


The miraculous of anicent greece

by terratulips73



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Greece, ML, Miraculous lady bug, Other, in Greece, kwami - Freeform, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terratulips73/pseuds/terratulips73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If lady bug was in Egypt, why couldn't she be in ancient Greece? This is my own fan theory of what it would be like if the characters where in ancient Greece, with different stories and different love squares. I do not own miraculous lady bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a summary of some of the major characters.

It may seem boring but the first chapter will be more of a bio for my characters. The setting is in ancient Greece, so I found names that would fit the characters, and after much thought, what they would be like. I will, sadly, be making ancient Greece slightly wrong, but I will try to keep it as accurate as possible.

Let's start with the main characters.  
Andel - Andel is Greek for 'god's messenger'. I found this suiting because Adrien is a gift from God. Well anyways, Andel is the son of a famous man who has won three times in a row, the javelin throw. He hasn't entered the Olympics yet, and feels pressured by what everyone expects of him. He has blonde curly hair that is cut short, and green eyes (because it is fitting) he wears a chiton, which is with with a black line on the line edge and it hangs off one shoulder and brown sandles. Due to his father being God-like in the eyes of many, he ends up spending a lot of time with the princess, and falls in love with her personal servant, who pushes him aside having loved another. One day he finds an old ring, and when he puts it on, everything changes for him.  
Cat Mavro- this is chat noir. You may think I have made a mistake, but I haven't. Noir is French for black, and chat noir is a black cat. In English he would be known as black cat most likely. Mavro is Greek for black, so this is what he would go by in this time. It wouldn't make sense to use the name noir when it is French and you are of Greek descent. Anyways, this cat is of course Andel. He wears a knee length chiton that is purr (I punned!) Black and had only one sleeve, but instead of the sleeve reaching the elbow, the sleeve is a tank top-like strap with a green button. He grows a cat tail and cat ears. Black, of course. He also wears sandles that have turned black also. To cover his face, he wears a mask that covers the area around his eyes and right above his nose. His curly blonde hair doesn't chAnge much during this transformations. Also, instead of having a staff like chat noir, cat Mavro has a javelin. He can use it very well, being how his father and many other males trained him for it.  
Makamae-yes, I know it is Hawaiian but I found it a very fitting name for marinette. It means 'my precious' and in my opinion, that is how chat noir sees lady bug in Paris France. Makamae is the daughter of a bread maker and servant to the castle. Her mother traveled from an unknown land overseas and named her. She has stunning blue eyes and brown hair. Her hair is straight, yet is normally kept in a pony tail or bun.She wears a floor length dull blue dress that lightly holds her small waist. She has two sleeves that, are much like tank top straps. She has been assigned the job to be personal servant to the princess. She hates it but puts up with it. She noticed that the Andel boy comes by but she mostly would see him as a friend only. She has noticed his attempts to make passes at her. One say the princess got a box of new jewelry. There was a pair of earrings that she found hideous and gave them to Makamae, who didn't own any jewelry. Once Makamae was alone the small kwami called tikki explained that she knew the princess wouldn't like the earrings and how she had chosen Makamae.  
Lady bug: yes I know, I didn't change it like I did with cat Mavro. But lady bug is Makamae when she transforms. She receives a stunning red, knee-length dress that covers both shoulders. Around her waist his a black fabric, that also goes over her left shoulder. The red dress is covered in black spots and the black fabric is plane black, but holds her yoyo. Her hair goes down into a side ponytail. Her mask covers the area around her eyes and her forehead, which is already covered by her bangs. It is, once again, red with black spots. She met cat Mavro and fell in love on sight. She tries flirting at times but stumbles over her words when she does. Cat Mavro just smiles and nods.  
Calista- means 'woman of most beauty' in Greek. This is the princess. Yes, this is the Greek Chloe, yet I chose Calista because I believe that is how her parents would see her. She wears only the finest clothing and gives her out of date ones to her servant. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is in love with Andel, yet doesn't notice his feelings towards her servant. She is cruel and is the reason many people become evil.  
The Greeks see cat Mavro and lady bug as gods, who are sent from the heavens to fight off the demons who process the humble humans of their land. They will give them gifts if they get the chance, and write and tell stories about them. Currently, lady bug is the only female aloud to watch the Olympics because they believe she is a Goddess and don't want to make her mad.  
There is also hawk moth, who really, only changes clothing style. I still have to work on him. These are just a few of the characters. I promise to get the first chapter out soon.!


	2. The baker part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the apprentice to the royal baker gets removed from there apprenticeship, they turn into the baker, so can make sweets out of thin air, so now Greece kneads lady bug and cat Mavro. How will they make this cookie crumble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so chapter one is up! Enjoy! 
> 
> I apologize for how I say dress instead of Chilton, but when I say dress, imagine it in that style.
> 
> Also sorry for spelling and grammar errors...this is my first Fanfic and I'm on a hand-held device so yeah...auto correct...but ill try to check it before posting promise!
> 
> Sorry that it is so short and that it took so long to put up. Second part will come sooner I promise.

Andel had been practicing since it had been near sunrise. He gripped the javelin, pulling it over his shoulder before he threw it, and it sliced threw the air, before it impaled the ground meters away. His father came over to speak to him.

"your stance is off, and your throw was weak. If you are going to be the best, like I am, at this, you need to improve your stance." Andel sighed. His father wanted Andel to be like him, and Andel just wanted to be himself. He nodded. "Father, it's getting late. Can we take a break, I promised the princess that I would join her for lunch." His father grinned.

"well...we can't very well so no to the princess....you head on over there." His father grinned. Andel lit up and took off in a dead set Sprint before his father had a chance to change his mind. Thoughts of the brown haired beauty running through his head. He couldn't wait to see her.

At the castle, Makamae was setting up a table with fruits and meats of some of the finest quality. The blonde princess, Calista, came waltzing in holding two different outfits.

"Servant! Which outfit do you think that charming Andel will like better?" One outfit was a one strap purple, floor length dress that had gold colored edges. The other was a red, two sleeved dress that only reached her knees, also with gold colored trim. Makamae looked at them.

" I'm all honesty princess, I think that the yellow dress in your wardrobe suits you much better." Makamae spoke in a calm voice. She walked to the princess's wardrobe and pulled out a light yellow dress with black edges. The dress reached the floor and had a small slit in the side. It had two straps that gently draped across the shoulders. The princess looked at it, then the other two dresses.

"I think you are right. Ill wear that one. Now, go see what is taking your father so long to make that bread." Calista spoke as she began to change. Makamae left and entered the kitchen. There was a young boy, about makamae's age. He had black curly hair and green eyes. Makamae walked up to him.

"hello, you are my father's new apprentice right? What is taking the bread so long?" The apprentice jumped.

"oh uh..."He spoke in a slightly gruff voice. 

"Well I...I got in charge of making it...so I added a few things but it...it won't rise." Makamae looked at the loaf in the fire and removed it. The loaf looked like it was still dough, but it was surprisingly crunchy. She cut off a piece and ate it.

"it taste amazing! The appearance isn't good, but the taste is rich and full, not only that but it is very filling. I am sure that the princess will love it, but...i never tasted these spices before...where did you get them?" Makamae asked. The apprentice blushed. He removed a necklace with small bottles on them.

"my grandmother gave me these... they are my spice bottles. They are her own special spices. She had a spice farm and grew weird plants that had amazing taste. Before she passed away, she gave these to me." Makamae smiled. 

"That is amazing, I'm sure that you will be a great baker, thanks to your grandmother and your own skills. "Makamae held the tray out to him.

"what is your name?" She asked, making the Apprentice smiled slightly.

" I am Gaidar (to be joyful in Greek)." Makamae smiled as Gaidar took the tray. The princess awaited at the table that Makamae had set up to welcome the son of the greatest javelin thrower. Calista took one look at the loaf of bread and gasped.

"you expect Andel, my charming Andel, to eat that?! It looks horrible!" Makamae noticed gaidar's hurt expression from the corner of her eyes.

"Princess, this is Gaidar, my father's new apprentice. He made this bread himself, and it taste amazing. Please at least try it before you say that it is bad.He worked really hard on it,I tried it myself and it is perfect. " Calista huffed. She looked at Gaidar, ignoring her servant.

"you are no baker! You can't even make bread look right! It doesn't look like bread at all! You can forget about being an apprentice! Leave this castle now!" Gaidar dropped the bread. He felt pain, and heart break. He took off run ing out of the castle, feeling like he failed his grandmother. Makamae sighed. After being ordered by Calista, Makamae made the bread Herself.

While Makamae was making bread, Andel arrives. Another servant lead him to the table and he sat there 

"hello princess."He smiled at her. Calista batted her eyes at him like he was some candy.

"Hello Andel, and I've told you, call me Calista." She said and twirled her hair on one finger. Andel just nodded. He glanced around and felt sad that he could not see Makamae. then he heard footsteps and that heavenly voice.

"Sorry for the wait princess, here is the bread." Her thick brown hair reached the center of off her waist at most times, yet today to was in a bun. He'd crystal blue eyes sparkled as she walked, her dress swaying slightly at her movements. Her skin was the perfect tone color, complementing her petite figure as she let a loaf of bread on the table. Andel stuttered a quick thank you and Calista nodded. Makamae took her place standing behind Calista. Andel loved were she was to stand, because it made it easy to glance at her. Over the time that he had been coming here, he had noticed things about her. How she had light freckles across her face, how her eyes twitched slightly when she was getting slightly mad. He noticed how she leaned slightly on her left foot when she stood still, how she tilted her head to the right when Calista gave confusing orders. He noticed how she kept her voice calm and polite when speaking with the princess, yet, how it became friendly when she spoke with other servants. He noticed her her left hand folded over her right when she stood awaiting orders. He noticed how she had one small patch of hair that stood on her head upright, that never seemed to be tamed. He loved Makamae, but knew very well that she didn't like him. He could make other girls giggle at a small smile, could make even men faint when he flexed, but her...She just watched, unamused. 

"Andel?" Crap, Calista had asked him something. He noticed Makamae lightly put a hand over her mouth to hid a forming giggle. She pointed to the bread.Andel guessed it was about the bread.

"this bread looks good."He said, to which Calista grinned

"I was thinking the same thing, but the taste is-" and he zoned her out.

Some where, Gaidar sat in the dusty streets. He held his spices in his hand."I am sorry grandmother...I wanted to be a baker like you always dreamed of..." from afar, hawk moth smirked. He gently held a butterfly and filled it with evil."it seems like a young boy is disappointed that he can't make his dream come true..." The butterfly flew off and landed on the spice bottles, turning them black. " baker, I am hawk moth. I can make you a great baker, and everyone will travel for miles to taste your bread. But in return, I need a favor.... " Gaidar smirked. "Tell me what you need."

The day went on. Calista and Andel talked, Makamae would fetch them more food at times. When Calista left to speak with her father about a matter, Andel smirked. This was his chance. 

"So blue bell, miss me?" Makamae rolled her eyes. She got the name blue bell because he.thought her eyes where the color of a flower called blue bell.

. "I missed you as far as I can throw a chariot Andel." She said and smirked. Andel looked wounded.

"You wound me, but you know that I knead you my Makamae. Don't batter me down like that. You know you and I are a perfect batch." (MY PUN GAME IS STRONG) Makamae groaned. Suddenly there was a girly scream. 

"The princess!" The two screamed and ran off. They ran to the giant room in which the scream had been coming from. The princess was on the ground, looking terrified and covered in...was that paprika?

"Would you look at that. What dough I dough now?" The duo looked up towards the voice. They had been in the open and darted behind a pillar. Turning around, they saw what they were up against.


End file.
